


Transformers AUgust 2020

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakdown Lives (Transformers), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: AU August. Whatever au's I decide to do for the day.
Relationships: Cliffjumper/Deathsaurus (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Kup/Ultra Magnus, Misfire & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime & Sunstorm, Misfire & Sunstorm, Skywarp/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	1. Day 1: G1 Skyfire & Starscream Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Starting late but whatever.
> 
> This first one is for [Creatively_Written](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written) who asked for a role reversal of Starscream being stuck in the ice instead of Skyfire. Short but whatevs. Hope you like it!

They had managed to chase the Decepticons away from the Arctic and the Autobots were preparing to head back to base. But something was keeping Skyfire from following them. Something was pulling at his circuits and being the scientist he was, Skyfire was determined to discover the issue. The tug led him to a cave the Decepticons must have dug out, and from the pile of ice still scattered around, they weren’t done getting what they wanted when they had to abandon it for the Autobots.

“Skyfire! There you are, we’re about ready to head back. You ready?” Wheeljack slid down the low slope to stand beside the large shuttle, optics flickering in an organic blinking motion he had picked up. Skyfire was sure it was a way to unnerve the other Autobots when they started to get on the inventor's nerves.

Creepily enough, it worked.

“Ah, sorry Wheeljack. I just felt a pull and it led me here. I wanted to see what it was before I left.”

Wheeljack hummed, “I gotcha Skyfire. Those things will bug and haunt ya until you figure it out. I’ll help you out, two bots are better than one. Especially if any of those Cons decide to come back.”

Skyfire smiled down at the smaller mech, thankful that he wasn’t trying to stop him and instead was encouraging him.

“Thank you Wheeljack.”

Skyfire stepped further in the cave. It wasn’t as deep as he thought it would be but deep enough, and unfortunately not high enough for a mech of his height as he was soon forced to bend down unless he wanted to scrape his helm against the ice.

“Oh. Well, this is interesting.”

Skyfire bent further down to quicken his pace to reach Wheeljack who was standing in front of the wall of ice the Decepticons hadn’t managed to chip through yet.

What he saw made him freeze, optics bleaching white at the tricolored seeker trapped inside his ice prison.

“Starscream?!”


	2. Day 2: G1 Secretary Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, where Starscream is the Secretary, and does the finances for the Decepticons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame [Creatively_Written](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written), [888Allis888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/888Allis888/pseuds/888Allis888), and [Cool_Bean_Icecream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Bean_Icecream/pseuds/Cool_Bean_Icecream) for this idea and being a bunch of enablers. So this is for them!

Soundwave stepped into Starscream’s office once he was given clearance to enter. He almost hesitated by the door, but as the TIC Soundwave wasn’t going to let _Starscream_ of all mechs come to the conclusion that something was up. Not like he wasn’t going to find out anyway. It was the Decepticon’s annual finances check.

How Starscream of all mechs managed to get that position was still a mystery even to Soundwave. Though the cassette was almost positive it had something to do with the time he caught the seeker scolding Megatron very loudly about finances centuries ago.

Since then everything has been more organized than even Soundwave had managed to get it. His cassettes all agreed it was the entire Elite Trine that had made that happen.

He sat down in the chair placed in front of Starscream’s desk, waiting patiently with hands placed in his lap while Starscream finished the paperwork in front of himself. It didn’t take him long to finish and put away the datapad and to pull another one out.

The tri-colored seeker looked over his glasses at Soundwave with an optic ridge slowly raising. “Afternoon Soundwave. Let’s get this done with shall we? I have to deal with you enough as it is.”

The blue mech shifted nervously, his gaze unseeingly looking away from the knowing glint in Starscream’s optics. The smirk that slowly started to curl the seeker’s lip plate told him that he already knew the answer to the question that was always asked at the start of these annual finance checks.

“So Soundwave. Acquire any new dependents to declare?”

Soundwave could feel the coolant slide down his neck cables. Uh oh.


	3. Day 3: G1 Kup/Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod as their bitlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that will at some point become a longer fic for two different continuities.

Ultra Magnus sighed with a smile as Hot Rod chirped and clicked from his position on his shoulder. His bitlet was trying and not quite succeeding in holding onto his helm antenna to use as a handhold to stand up. The convoy did his best to not shift his shoulder in an effort to help. But Hot Rod was still small, much too small to get a good grip on his carriers antenna.

Kup chuckled from behind him, close but not too close to hinder the larger mech’s movements. The older mech would have preferred to walk beside his partner but he wanted to be in range in case their bitty decided to take a tumble across Magnus’s back. They really didn’t want to have to introduce Ratchet to their kid because he injured himself from falling.

Magnus managed to coax Hot Rod off his shoulder, the bitlet letting out a yawn and curling against his carrier’s chassis for a nap. With him out of danger, Magnus slowed his steps and maneuvered Kup to his side.

“You don’t think Optimus will be upset about this do you?” The convoy worried, he didn’t want his brother to be upset over this turn of events but Ultra Magnus wouldn’t change it.

Kup scoffed, “If he knows what’s good for him, he wouldn’t make it obvious.”

“Kup.”

“What? He tries anything, and I don’t care if he’s Prime, I’ll sock him.”

Magnus sighed, already knowing this was a losing argument. It’s the same one they had on the way to Earth. At least Magnus knew he could count on Kup, not many carriers could say that about a sire.

Then again, Arcee and Springer found it absolutely hilarious whenever Kup went into protective mode when Ultra Magnus was more than capable of protecting himself and their bitlet.

“Well, we better see how he reacts,” Kup smirked around his cigar and loudly knocked on the door they stopped in front of before just letting himself in.

Ultra Magnus could only sigh heavily as the door whooshed open to reveal them intruding on a command meeting.


	4. Day 4: Prime Breakdown Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Breakdown Lives Au caus Fight Me. Might make this into a longer fic at some point but enjoy~!

Breakdown struggled against the web holding his arm up, trying to pull away even as Airachnid started to pull herself up from playing injured. He glanced up for only a klik, only to freeze and stare at what was crouched on the rocks above them. A low rumble filled the air followed by a scrape against the rocks as peds shifted

Airachnid paused as pebbles clattered against her armor. Seeing the expression on Breakdown’s face had her smirking even if it wasn’t aimed at her. The spider turned as the rumble grew louder and grabbed her attention. The rumbling grew to an audible growl before the thing leaped with a screech, slamming large hands tipped with massive claws into Airachnid’s chest and slamming her to the ground. The mask covering the Cybertronian beast's mouth parted as it lunged at her face.

Breakdown struggled against the web again as he watched the thing, that could only be an Insecticon, ripped into the femme’s frame. Spraying energon everywhere as it actually started to devour part of the still screaming femme as she tried to struggle away. The large mech turned his helm away as the Insecticon’s maw opened and clamped shut on Airachnid’s face.

The screaming finally stopped.

The creak of armor and renewed growling had Breakdown turning his attention back to the oddly colored Insecticon as it moved away from Airachnid’s mutilated corpse to stalk toward him.

Breakdown would forever deny the shriek that escaped his vocalizer as the Insecticon tackled him, ripping him free of the web. Its yellow optics were narrowed slits as it growled, it’s faceplate trembling as it started to shift away.

And then a whistle sounded. And the Insecticon stopped.

“That’s enough Bob!” A voice sounded from where Airachnid’s frame was still laying, a noise of disgust quickly following as whoever it was stepped in the spilled energon and proceeded to shake it off.

The Insecticon quickly got off and bounded over to a yellow figure to sit partially behind, a purr rumbling through the beasts chassis as it rubbed its helm against the yellow mech.

He shifted, thinking he could hopefully get away while those two were distracted but a click and power up of a blaster sounding beside his helm put that thought to an end. Breakdown turned and looked at the mech pointing a weapon at him. The lopsided grin on the red mech was not anywhere near nice. And he would know. Breakdown could tell from his interactions with Knockout and Starscream.

“Uh, uh, uh,” the mech tutted, barely shifting his blaster as his grin shifted just slightly darker, “I wouldn’t move if I were you. You’re lucky Sunny called Bob off otherwise you’d be just like that one.”

“Stop calling me that.” ‘Sunny’ walked a few steps, away from the energon still seeping across the ground, with the Insecticon following loyally with optics squinted and still purring.

“And get over here. Leave him alone, we’re not dealing with this slag.”

The red mech grumbled but powered down his blaster and walked to stand next to the yellow mech, resting his blaster on his shoulder. A very clear sign to Breakdown that any unwanted moves will have it pointed back at him.

With that obvious threat, he slowly pulled himself off the ground and just stared down at the slightly shorter mechs and the massive Insecticon. Breakdown swallowed and shifted his jaw, “Uh, thanks. For that.” He shrugged, glancing away from them once ‘Sunny’ started to scowl.

“Don’t. Don’t thank us. I could have easily let Bob do what he wants but I’m done dealing with Decepticons.” He turned with a soft whistle to gain the Insecticon’s attention, “Come on Sides, we’re leaving.”

‘Sides’ gapped, looking between the Decepticon and yellow bot, “Seriously!? Why can’t we deal with this?! You know we’re better off fighting them, that’s what we _do_!” He still scurried after the other two, loudly complaining about fighting Decepticons.

Breakdown barely heard mention of finding Autobots before heavy steps and loud venting sounded behind him.

“Breakdown! That was a stupid move! She could have killed you.” Dreadwing scolded as he stepped up, pausing as he took in the mess that was left of Airachnid.

“What happened?”

“An Insecticon happened, and, I think two new Autobots.”


	5. Day 5: IDW Rodimus Never Got Matrix Upgraded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a post I read on someone's blog about a tiny Rodimus climbing onto things to be taller and yell at Megatron better.

“Drift! Come here!”

Megatron just frowned down at Rodimus, as the much _much_ smaller mech jumped up and down as he waved an arm at Drift’s approaching form. The white swordsmech just had a, in Megatron’s opinion, strange smile on his face but he still came over to stand by them.

And that’s when Rodimus started scaling Drift.

Megatron’s optics widened as he watched Rodimus jump on Drift and start climbing him until he was balanced with knees on the white mech’s shoulders. He could only gape at the action, and Drift! He just stood there like this was normal.

The ex-warlord could only bury his face in his hands even as Rodimus started up his tirade again now that they were almost optic level.

Primus, he couldn’t believe he had to deal with this.


	6. Day 6: IDW Freckled Rodimus

Drift smirked behind his glass as he watched Rodimus, the fiery mech was gesturing widely beside him to the mechs around their table, going on about something or other. He admittedly wasn’t paying attention to what his Amica was saying, what he was paying attention to was the droplets of engex spattered on Rodimus’s cheek. He bit his lip before taking a deep drink, clenching his free hand in an attempt to keep from reaching over and wiping the droplets off his face. Even though the magnetic powder was already starting to come off from contact with the engex.

And there was his opening.

Rodimus lifted a hand and scrubbed at his cheek, causing some of the powder to sprinkle to the table and revealing the most _adorable_ constellation of freckles the same color as his plating. And they _sparkled_ like distant stars.

The swordsmech didn’t even have to look away to hear how quiet it suddenly got as everyone focused on the freckles revealed on their captain’s cheek. And being the ‘helpful’ Amica he was, Drift reached over and scrubbed at a spot Rodimus missed to reveal even more of them.

The powder hid even more of them, freckles were sprinkled all over both cheeks and across the bridge of Rodimus’s nasal ridge and made him look _adorable_. It was an utter shame that he felt the need to cover them up.

Then again, the stares and possible passes his Amica would start getting from the crew would have him stabbing mechs for their unwanted advances.


	7. Day 7: IDW Skywarp with a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is Misfire

“Hey, Starscream?”

Starscream hummed, not looking away from where Sunstorm was learning the Vosian alphabet.

“Star, I need you to look.” Skywarp’s tone finally had Starscream looking away and over to where his trine mate was. His optic ridges shot up at the small purple bundle cradled in the larger seeker’s arms.

“Why do you have a seekerling?”

Skywarp looked uncomfortable, optics glancing to the side even as his grip tightened around the slumbering babe, “So you know how I had never trined before we met yeah? Well, I did interface with other trineless mechs before and well….” He could only shrug.

“And you apparently knocked one up?” Starscream drawled, completely unimpressed with the black and purple seeker.

“Well when you put it like that,” Skywarp grumbled, he still walked over, smiling at the excited chirps once Sunstorm noticed him. The chirps quickly turned to confusion and curiosity as the yellow seekerling climbed into Starscream’s lap to see the bundle better.

Skywarp kneeled down to show the two the little seekerling better. The little things optics flickered before turning on and staring at the three. Sunstorm let out chirps and coos as he leaned as close as he could before Starscream put an arm around him to keep him from falling and getting too close.

“Okay, he’s kinda cute. What are you going to name him?”

“Don’t know yet, figured I’d wait and see what happens when he’s older. My creators did that with me, and their creators before them.”

Starscream let out a chuff as he brought a finger up and tapped the nose ridge of the seekerling lightly, “Tradition is something to uphold strongly. Alright, name him when you think it’s right, but we’ll have to call him _something_ until you decide on a designation.”

The flare of relief and happiness in Skywarp’s field surrounded them, and that’s not to say what the smile lighting up Skywarp’s faceplate did to Starscream’s spark.


	8. Day 8: G1 Skyfire/Starscream, Lion King Betrothed Scene

“Well, well, look it ya two.” Jazz twittered as he flew above the two young cubs, ignoring the sneer from the smaller tricolored one, as he landed on a fallen tree beside their path. The lilac-breasted roller fluttered his wings with a hum as the two came to a stop before him.

The larger white cub tilted his head, “What are you talking about?”

The tricolored one continued to sneer, “I don’t like that tone of yours bird.”

Jazz laughed, shaking his tail feathers and hopping about the tree before deigning them with an answer, “It’s only right for you two to get along so well, after all, one day you two will be married.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the expressions that befell their faces.

“What?! That’s gross, we’re just friends!” Starscream shrieked, lunging and swiping at the colorful roller who easily dodged.

He drifted down and landed by Skyfire, hopping around the cub who had flattened himself to the ground and covered his face with his large paws.

“You can’t get out of it, it’s been going for generations and generations! I’m sure you’ll change your minds when you’re older.”

“Doubt it.” Starscream scoffed, raising his nose in the air from where he now sat as prim and proper as a cub could.

Jazz rolled his eyes, “Brat.”


	9. Day 9: IDW Misfire & Sunstorm Partially Trined

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what we intended when we took on the brats originally.” Starscream’s unamused drawl didn’t tear Skywarp’s optics away from the sight of their hellions curled together, the bright light of their still partially bared sparks illuminating the dark room. It definitely wasn’t what either of them had talked about and expected. It was cute though.

Skywarp couldn’t stop the small smile twitching at his lips from the snuffle Misfire gave before curling tighter into Sunstorm. At least it appeared like Sunstorm’s outlier ability wasn’t damaging to the other youngster. He, nor Starscream would want to deal with that fall out. He winced just thinking about it.

He glanced at Starscream with a raised optic ridge and tilted his head toward the other room. His trinemate just threw that unamused expression at him before rolling his optics and turning on his thruster to walk out.

Skywarp couldn’t help but snicker as he made sure the lights stayed off before stepping out and letting the door slide shut behind him.

He’d tease their younglings after they were awake.


	10. Day 10: IDW Flightframe Rodimus Unwanted Flirting

Rodimus eyed the triple changer flirting with him. He was very much not impressed. Unfortunately the very obvious _‘Go away’_ gestures he was making with his wings weren’t deterring the Decepticon at all. He downed his drink, snagging another off a serving bot as it passed. Rodimus was not going to be sober if the mech was going to keep at it.

The large mech kept flirting and talking and _talking_ , and Rodimus swigged the last of his drink back, once again snatching a third off a passing server. He still didn’t feel drunk enough. And he was going to be drunk if he went home with this triple changer.

By the time he had gotten halfway through his latest drink, saviors of all saviors. Drift slid up. And he had _that smile_ on his faceplate. The one that promised pain and lots of stabbing if they didn’t back off.

It was extremely gratifying to see the mech back off as soon as his amica arrived, the fake pleasantries were always fun to watch as he scared a mech off. And this time was no different.

It didn’t take long before the triple changer, Octagon?, scampered away.

Rodimus’ wings fluttered in happiness, grinning lopsidedly at Drift as the speedster turned toward him.

“Octane? Really?” He drawled, a small smile on his own face.

Rodimus just shrugged, “Don’t remember him. I don’t think I ever encountered him before.”

Drift laughed, snatching the drink from Rodimus’ hand and downing it in a few gulps, “Nah, you wouldn’t have. Apparently, he got left on Earth when the fighting went there. Either way, he can keep his hands off you.”

“If you say so~”

“Of course I say so now move your aft,” Drift landed a solid smack to his aft, making him jump and his wings to flare. With the ease of long time practice, Drift dodged getting smacked in the face, “Ratchet’s waiting on us hot stuff.”

Rodimus laughed, slinging an arm over his shorter amica’s shoulders and letting him guide him to where Ratchet stood waiting for them.


	11. Day 11: Any Jetfire & Skyfire as Siblings; SkyStar, JetByte

“You’re boyfriend is annoying.”

Skyfire would have rolled his optics if he wasn’t in the middle of carefully pouring a chemical into a flask, instead he drawled out, “And yours smells like an expired pack of rust sticks.”

The crunch that sounded had a smirk twitching at Skyfire’s lips, not that he would admit it if asked. It wasn’t often he got the drop on his older twin. Especially when his twin was a slag-eater who couldn’t shut his mouth. Oh no, the _nice_ twin just couldn’t be at fault for saying such mean and rude things about his older carrying twin.

And no, his relationship with Starscream had no part in how he and Jetfire acted around each other.

The door slid open, prompting Skyfire to look up after setting down a vial at hearing the familiar rasp of Starscream’s voice. The nasally sound of Skybyte’s voice followed after. He wasn’t the only one who had perked up. Jetfire had perked up at Skybyte’s voice, and if he knew his twin right, then his twin was, as Starscream would say, a slagging liar who pretended what was fact was a lie.

_::Not your boyfriend huh?::_

He got a nasty glare before Jetfire schooled his expression as their boyfriends rounded into the room, loudly discussing something he couldn’t understand.


	12. Day 12: G1 Dadwave & Baby Elite Trine

Soundwave latched out, easily catching the tiny tricolored seeker as he ran past. The angry shriek was more like a squeak and Soundwave couldn’t help but compare it to one of Ravage’s squeak toys. He only tsked at Starscream as he slung the seekerling over his shoulder to stay there as he continued typing at his console. A _whomp_ sounded by his audial before another small weight landed on his free shoulder.

Without taking his optics away from the screen, he reached up and patted Skywarp as the black and purple seekerling got settled, a small hissing and smacking fight starting up between him and Starscream that was quickly ended by Buzzsaw squawking at them from his position on Soundwave’s helm.

It didn’t take long before the two were dozing and soft whistles escaped their vents.

A soft pat to his leg had Soundwave pausing his work to look down at Thundercracker. The blue seekerling was rubbing an optic, a datapad as large as he was clutched to his cockpit with his other arm. Soundwave didn’t even have to chance the risk of waking the other two as Ravage came over and picked Thundercracker up by his scruff, easily lifting him and placing him in Soundwave’s lap before slinking under the desk and curling over his peds.

Thundercracker shifted, soon settling down with his cheek pressed against Soundwave’s abdominal plating with the datapad still clutched in his arms.


	13. Day 13: G1 Young Starscream

“Starscream: Fuel.” Soundwave held a cube beside Starscream.

The tri-colored seeker didn’t even look up from his work, just reached over and grabbed it with a distracted, “Yes carrier.”

Starscream froze as silence befell the room. He glanced at Soundwave with wide optics, the cassette player not seeming affected by what he was just called.

Tension filled his frame as heavy footsteps suddenly sounded in the quiet room. Heading toward them. Starscream stiffened, slowly turning around to meet Megatron’s narrowed gaze.

The warlord, glanced at Soundwave as the TIC shifted closer, almost like he wanted to step between them.

“Starscream.”

“L-lord Megatron.” Starscream did not stutter, and any who said otherwise had malfunctioning audials.

Megatron continued to stare down at Starscream, making the seeker’s wings start to twitch as the silence continued between them.

He was almost expecting to be hit or _something_ that he was familiar with but the warlord just snorted and said something that had someone dropping out of their chair somewhere in the room.

“No more battles for you. If you’re as young as you sound, I’m surprised Soundwave hasn’t tried to get you banned from the battlefield. But you’ll keep up your current work.”

Megatron turned around, leaving Starscream to stare at his back in shock. _What the frag?!?!?!_


	14. Day: 14 IDW DriftRod Arranged Marriage

Rodimus pouted behind Optimus’ back, hiding away from Megatron and whoever the Decepticon leader had brought with him. He thought this was _stupid_ and _very much unfair_. Just cause Optimus didn’t want to bond to Megatron, why did it mean _he_ had to bond to whoever the warlord decided? It sucked.

He pressed his helm against Optimus’ back, optics looking down at his peds as he hugged himself, he was really hoping that he could finally get that racer he had met to meet Optimus and maybe bond with him. He knew the mech had to be from the lower caste like he had come from, so there was a chance Optimus would have allowed a bonding. Even if some of the other mechs would have turned their noses at it.

But that wasn’t going to happen, not now. Their meetings would have to stop too. There was a chance he wouldn’t be let out of his to be conjunx’s sight.

He’ll have to go tell him tonight when they had their meeting. The idea of it being their last made his spoiler droop.

Rodimus tuned back into the conjunx talk just as Optimus spoke, “An interesting choice for this Megatron. I would have thought you’d pick someone from your command.”

_Wait, what?_

He heard Megatron growl, “If you must know, he _is_ indeed of my frame, ask Soundwave if you must. But the tests have been done and it’s been proven. Though I can’t say much about _your_ brat. He’s not exactly of yours is he?”

Those last words were dripping in smug, but Rodimus knew Megatron was right. He definitely wasn’t actually Optimus’.

The Prime shifted to place his fists on his hips, forcing Rodimus to stand up and not lean against him anymore, “He may not be of my frame but he is of someone’s and that should be good enough.”

“A dead mech’s I would presume.”

“Megatron.”

“The Matrix wasn’t involved in this choosing was it?”

“No, I assure you it wasn’t.”

He heard Megatron hum, “Very well. Let’s introduce them shall we.”

Rodimus lashed out as Optimus shifted to move, missing the grips he was aiming for and instead latching onto the Prime’s arm. He wrapped his arms around the limb, not wanting Optimus to leave him alone.

A startled engine rev, a _familiar_ engine rev had his optics snapping over to where Megatron and his choice were standing across the room. The shock at seeing that dirty white frame, now shined to an almost blinding white, and those familiar amber optics.

“DRIFT??”

“RODDY??”


	15. Day 15: G1 Mer Hotlock

Their newest addition was an absolute terror. He had bitten many of the staff and handlers that were involved in his rescue. It took enough tranquilizer that would down a blue whale to take him down. Ratchet had used that chance to give a quick physical over the black and white mer before ordering him to be put in a solitary tank.

One with a lid.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop their curious wild rescue from coming out of his own tank and sliding over to check out the vicious mer.

Ratchet kept a close optic on them. Their new arrival, a fighting mer listed as Deadlock, was showing all the signs of aggression. Flared plating and fins. And his tail was shaking, making a type of rattling sound that to him was muffled due to the water.

Hot Rod either didn’t notice (which would actually explain why he was so injured when they brought him in) or just didn’t care.

Oh no, the smaller mer was busy chirping away and rolling and wiggling all over the platform for reasons unknown to Ratchet.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Primus, he _studied_ these creatures, and yet he had absolutely no idea what that youngster was doing.

“Magnus and Kup just pulled out of their tank.” First Aid drawled beside him, his tone just as unamused as Ratchet felt.

“Of fragging course.”

The loud angry honking and resulting hissing just made Ratchet drag his hands down his face and look up to the ceiling. He waited a few kliks before looking back at the three mers outside their tanks in time to witness Ultra Magnus drag Hot Rod by his tail back to his and Kup’s tank.

Kup was still at the fighter's tank, low sounds escaping his vocalizer that none of the land-based mechs understood.

Whatever he was saying was enough to make the fighter back down and disappear into the darkness.

Huh.


	16. Day 16: IDW Harpy Deathsaurus/Cliffjumper

Cliffjumper scrambled backward as the massive harpy crawled forward. Those sharp talons scratched into the dirt and those red eyes stared intently at him. He gulped as those fangs brushed against his throat, loud snuffling sounding by his ear as the harpy sniffed at him. Cliffjumper didn’t dare to move, too scared at even being discovered by this creature he had been told horror stories about.

It wasn’t just the fact that it was a harpy, it was the fact it was this _massive_ harpy that was taller than three men. Cliffjumper wished the tales of the beast being ugly were true, but no, he couldn’t call it ugly. Not with those beautiful blue and yellow feathers, not with that bone crown painted yellow and shadowing those red eyes. Even the flat face was kind of pretty.

“You’re really pretty!” Cliffjumper froze up, his head rung as he clamped his teeth together.

The harpy had frozen too, but it slowly pulled back to stare at him. The crown of blue feathers tipped with yellow was flared up. He knew from seeing actual birds that it could be a threat gesture but he still couldn’t help but think how nice it made the harpy look.

Primus, he really wished his mouth to brain filter had failed. He was going to die for sure now.

Cliffjumper squeezed his eyes shut, just waiting for those fangs to rip into him but when time passed without any movements or pain, he slowly peeked at the harpy.

Its talons were interlocked and it looked as though it had fluffed out those feathers, the deep scratchy voice definitely wasn’t what he expected to hear from it as it spoke, “You think I’m pretty?”

He blinked but nodded, and once again his brain to mouth filter failed, “Yeah, you’re really pretty. And big.”

Why did the harpy look happy?

“I think I’ll keep you. Make you harpy like me.”

“Okay……..wait what?!”


	17. Day 17: IDW Dragon Deathsaurus/Cliffjumper

Cliffjumper wanted to whine why things always happened to _him_ , he didn’t do anything wrong! Just napping in the forest and now here he is being picked by a _dragon_ and being carried off to Primus knows where. He slouched in the cage the dragon’s claws made, pouting out at what little he could see of the sky and treetops as he was carried away.

It didn’t seem to take long before the dragon was dropping him to the ground. He let out an _oof_ as he landed on the stone. He glared at the chicken faced dragon, opening his mouth to call it exactly that when its beak plucked him up by the back of the shirt and carried him into the cave.

“Seriously?! I really doubt you brought me here to eat me. Could have done that in the forest and left my bones to be gnawed on by other wildlife.”

He was dropped again.

“You’re extremely loud for such a small member of your kind. And you’re correct. I have no plans on eating you, _this_ is what I brought you here for.” The dragon’s deep voice rumbled in the cave, causing Cliffjumper to give the, evidently _him_ , a strange look.

The chicken headed dragon pushed that beak against his head to turn it before pressing against his back and sliding him forward. Cliffjumper’s jaw dropped, dropping to his knees to get closer to the _eggs_ sitting in a large nest. They were all white with blue and gold specks and were beautiful.

Oh Primus, if the town found out about these eggs? They’d be destroyed. No one there cared that dragons were dying out, but Cliff did.

He looked up, “You know people find out they’d come to destroy them right?”

The dragon bowed its head, its strange segmented wings ruffling before folding against its sides, “I know, I cannot keep watch over them for extended periods of time. I have to meet another dragon and will be unable to return to care for them.”

Cliffjumper frowned again, lightly brushing a hand against one of the eggs and feeling the heat emitting from it warm his skin.

“I can try. But I can’t do it up here in your cave. I can’t get down to feed myself like you can. If you have a safe spot where they can be further down, I’ll do it.”

His blue eyes held steel resolve as he met the yellow ones of the massive dragon.

What could only be called a grin twisted the corners of that razor-sharp beak, fangs he didn’t even know were there revealing themselves as it parted.


	18. Day 18: Any Soulmates Misfire & Sunstorm

“So are we actually—?”

“Looks like it.”

“…….Skywarp is gonna _scream_.” The massive grin that spread across Misfire’s face had Sunstorm grinning as well.

“And Starscream might blow a fuse.”

The two seekers giggled as they hunched close together, completely unaware of the two older seekers they were talking about.

Starscream already had his face in his hands and wings drooping behind him. Skywarp was rolling his optics to the sky as he groaned.

Behind and beside them, others stood. Slipstream cocked a hip with a smirk on her lips, “Well, that’s going to be fun, isn’t it? Surely you two can deal with it. You deal with each other on a regular basis after all.”

The coneheads snickered at the high, muffled noise Starscream let out and the loud groan Skywarp made.

Slipstream just laughed as she turned her attention back to their youngest. Those boys would be okay. They all would.


	19. Day 19: Any Medic Hands Thundercracker & Breakdown

Breakdown hissed and went to pull his hand away but Thundercracker quickly snatched his wrist before he could. He narrowed his optics at the little grounder, denta gritted and optics squinted almost all the way closed as his fingers twitched. Breakdown had his other hand curled against his chassis, hunched over in an attempt to keep him from reaching for it as well.

Thundercracker didn’t try. Instead, he carefully held the hand already in his grip and lightly ran his fingers over the Stunticon’s digits. They spasmed again, and Breakdown let out a noise he could only describe as painful. Mechs didn’t normally have such sensitive hands. Thundercracker himself had the unfortunate problem of having sensitive hands and the inability to do what they were actually meant for.

The fact that this Stunticon, this mech created to be only a _fighter_ , was an issue. There was no way he would be allowed out of the fight. But maybe, just maybe, Thundercracker could find a way to get him under a medic where the sensitivity of his hands would actually be useful.

He’d have to use that terrible paranoia of Breakdown’s to his advantage and figure out what medic to hand him off to.


	20. Day 20: G1 Deaf Thundercracker

Another boring meeting, Starscream starting arguments with Megatron and Soundwave and Shockwave both redirecting them. UGH, Skywarp was bored. At least Thundercracker didn’t have to listen to this slag, no instead he was busy doing something on the pad in front of himself. Skywarp wasn’t going to be rude and take it from him though, he wasn’t that mean. Plus afterward, he and Starscream could fill Thundercracker in on what was important.

He looked over as Starscream’s voice went shrill. He watched just to make sure Megatron didn’t go after his trine leader, and when no blows happened he turned back to look at Thundercracker and froze. Skywarp didn’t even see Soundwave move. Having him by Thundercracker made his plating twitch.

Soundwave tapped Thundercracker’s shoulder before Skywarp got a chance to try to get his attention. The blue seeker startled, his wings flaring up and out at the sudden touch. Seeing Soundwave beside him almost had Thundercracker jolting to the side but he managed to keep himself seated. He glanced at Skywarp before turning his attention back on the TIC.

The cassette player had his hands out and pointed up with fingers spread. The pose was familiar, and Thundercracker did what he would do if it was his trine mates. He lifted his hands and slotted his fingers with Soundwave’s.

  
It was after they were back in their room when Skywarp slotted his fingers with Thundercracker’s and as he signed it, said it out loud so Starscream could hear him.

“Never again.”


	21. Day 21: Any Fake Marriage Thundercracker & Wheeljack

“Why are we doing this again?” Wheeljack didn’t even look up at Thundercracker as he read through the pad he had been handed, signing the places that indicated the need of his signature.

Thundercracker just rolled his optics as he waited, “It’s mostly to get Starscream off my wings about finding a conjunx already. Plus there’s nothing saying we can’t dissolve this if it doesn’t work out or we find other potential mates we’d rather be with in the future. A lot better than an actual spark bond.

Wheeljack hummed in agreement. A document was much better than spark bonding when it came to such situations. He’s seen it happen before, but he was involved in one once already. And that was easily dissolved once that mech had met someone they were actually interested in bonding with. Even to this day, those two were going strong.

So, yes, this was something Wheeljack was familiar with. Even though he was confused on why _he_ had been chosen instead of any other mech that Thundercracker could have easily picked from for this.

“Okay, done,” he handed the pad back, “it still doesn’t explain why you chose _me_ of all mechs to do this with.”

The smile that spread across Thundercracker’s face eerily reminded him of Skywarp, with the glint of sharp denta that the blue seeker didn’t usually show off.

“Oh, yes, that’s right. Besides this being a way to get Starscream off my wings it’s also a way to slag him off since he’s so interested in you.”


	22. Day 22: G1 Young Sunstorm & Misfire, Baby Hot Rod

Sunstorm sniffed, rubbing his face of the tears still spilling down his cheeks. Misfire gripped tightly to his arm and kept tucking his face away from the scary adult Autobots around them. He rubbed at his face again, just wanting to go back home and be surrounded in the protection of the Rainmaker's frames. But no, instead Misfire and he had been caught on one of their short excursions outside the base and were now stuck _here_ with a bunch of scary Autobots.

Chirping grabbed their attention, both young seekers turning their attention to the massive blue and white mech who seemed to be one of the ones in charge.

They both stared.

In the big grounder's arms was a tiny pink and orange frame, giant blue optics peeking out over a blue arm to look down at them. Something yellow flapped behind the tiny thing.

“You can put ‘im down, doubt these youngins could do anything to him.” The one they’ve come to know as Kup spoke up from where he was standing. Big Blue looked between them and the old grounder.

“I’m still not sure that’s a good idea.”

Kup rolled his optics, striding over and plucking the tiny mech out of Big Blue’s arms. They both gaped at the sight of a _sparkling_ , they’ve never seen one before. Especially since, as far as they knew, they were the last ones. At least for the seekers.

Sunstorm squeaked as the sparkling was dropped in his lap, worry about his radiation hurting the sparkling at the forefront of his processor. Nothing happened though.

“Don’t worry kid, that radiation of yours won’t hurt ‘im. Our brat would probably cause an explosion if it was harmful.”

“He’s yours?” Misfire was quiet as he asked that, staring enraptured at the tiny grounder chirping and patting at Sunstorm’s cockpit.

“Sure is. Cute ain’t he?”

Kup chuckled at the distracted nod from both younglings. Aw, he’d have to try to keep them a bit longer. Maybe hand them off once those Rainmakers actually make themselves known to retrieve the kids.


	23. Day 23: G1 Drift as MegOp Child

Optimus blinked, staring at the small white and red _sparkling_ Megatron had just plopped onto the table. He didn’t even realize Megatron had even brought the sparkling to the meeting. Those big amber optics stared back at him unblinkingly, those too large for such a small frame, finials twitching back and forth even as the sparkling sat so still.

Chirping and scuttling across the table, along with a strangled noise from Magnus, tore his optics away from the sparkling to see Hot Rod scuttling across the table to slam into the other one. Optimus moved his optics back to Megatron, sure that Kup and Magnus would keep a close eye on the two to make sure they didn’t tumble off the table.

“The brat is _yours_ , Prime. And you will do well on making a rule of this treaty involve helping take care of your spawn.”

“My spawn?! Megatron surely you jest.”

Starscream snickered from where he sat, optics bright as the two faction leaders turned to him, Megatron glaring and Optimus with a raised optic ridge. “Megatron tells the truth, it was after one of your trysts that the brat was confirmed. I offered to take him but Megatron declined that offer.”

“I will not have the likes of _you_ raise my own child against me.”

Optimus looked back at the sparklings, taking in Megatron’s spawn, “He doesn’t look like he’s going to have a heavy or large frame type.”

“How observant. I had Hook look him over, no explanation was forthcoming of why his frame type doesn’t match either of ours,” Megatron sneered, “Hook says he’ll more than likely have a type of speedster frame.”

“Ah.” Optimus really didn’t know what to say to that. It wasn’t that uncommon for different frame types to have a sparkling of a different type. Kup and Magnus for example had a tiny speedster on their hands after all.

“At least it happens. So, what did you name him?”

“Dea—”

“Drift. The brat’s designation is Drift. And no, _Lord Megatron_ , that was a terrible designation for the brat.”


	24. Day 24: G1 Tiny Soundwave

When Soundwave was talked about they honestly thought he was equal in size to Megatron or even Blaster since the carrier had such a rivalry with the Decepticon TIC. But that definitely didn’t appear to be the case if what Skyfire was staring at was true. Soundwave, a mech that seemed to make the other Decepticons twitch in fear was _tiny_. He was smaller than the cassetticons!

And he was stuck.

Skyfire carefully reached down and gripping Soundwave as carefully as he could, lifted the tiny Decepticon TIC from where he had been stuck trying to claw his way out of a deep wet, and muddy trench. Mud coated the blue plating and was most likely in seams and joints. He looked around, realizing the Decepticons had already disappeared, well besides the growling cat swatting at his peds.

He leaned down and scoped Ravage up, getting a hissing growl in return. He easily rearranged them to be held in his arms and turned away from the trench to walk them back to base. Optimus Prime might not like it but he wasn’t going to send Soundwave back, or let him go on his own when the mud would very likely cause his frame to lock on him if the mud had gotten as deep as he thought it was.

Surely Blaster would be willing to help clean Soundwave up. And Ravage would hopefully not be too much of a grump as they took care of the tiny TIC.


	25. Day 25: Any Past Model Optimus & Megatron

“Uh, Optimus?”

Optimus hummed, not bothering to turn around at Megatron’s call from the doorway as he slide datapads back into their rightful place.

“Optimus. What are these?”

The strangled and confused tone had the semi turning to see Megatron holding a pad in his hands, the device tilted to show him the screen.

Optimus could almost feel the energon rush to his cheeks. Smoke shot out of his exhaust sticks as mortification started going through his frame. He groaned, covering his face with his hands at the continued confusion on Megatron’s face.

“These are modeling images aren’t they?”

He nodded.

“……Well, at least they’re better than some of the slag I’ve seen. And your plating doesn’t look like it had to be removed for these. Very appealing. I think I’ll save them.”

“Megatron! Don’t!” Optimus lunged at the larger mech, Megatron just grinning and holding it above Optimus’ head as he pushed the semi away.

“Too late.”

Optimus screeched.


	26. Day 26: TFP Hot Rod as Unicron/Primus Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod is Smol.

Their fight was at a standstill at the sudden appearance of a pink and orange mech. Their wide yellow spoiler hiked up on their back as they stomped on the ground. Cybertronian spilled easily from the mechs mouth even as they continued stomping around on the ground.

Optimus chanced a glance at Megatron to see the silver mech was twitching a bit, his optics wide and unfocused. Heavy steps and the charging of weapons had him turning to the sound. Optimus’ optics shuttered as he stared at the massive green mech standing feet away from them. There was no visible brand on the mech that he could see.

Blue optics flickered over them, uncaring of Arcee pointing a gun at him. The mech spoke. The deep voice speaking Cybertronian just as fluently and smoothly as the pink and orange one still yelling further out.

It had been a very long time since they had spoken, much less heard Cybertronian and it was taking longer than Optimus would have liked to be reconfiguring his audials to their language.

The mech snorted, turning away from them and walking to the bright mech and easily hefting him off the ground. The mech continued to yell, now screeching and hitting the green mech as he was taken away.

It left the Autobots standing there staring after the sudden appearance and disappearance of more Cybertronians. And it left Megatron twitching from his spot across from them. Optimus wondered if that yelling and stomping had anything to do with Unicron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod is cussing up a storm at Unicron and going "how dare you leave mom!!!". Springer is full of lies and telling the Autobots that Hot Rod is harmless, and they shouldn't worry about it. He's _mostly_ harmless.


	27. Day 27: G1 Femmes & Hot Rod + Optimus

Optimus held Hot Rod out, the youngling swinging his feet and looking extremely bored. He looked up at a grinning Elita, her squad of femmes grinning behind her.

"Did you drop and leave him in energon while he was forming to make him pink or did he turn out like this?"

Elita’s smile turned deadly as she swatted at his arm. Hard. Optimus flinched, doing his best to keep a hold of the youngling so as not to gain the femmes wrath any further.

“We found him like that, thank you very much. Isn’t he cute though?”

“Yes, he is. But why are you handing him to me?”

It was a good thing he had his blast mask on as his mouth twisted at gaining optic rolls from every single one of the femmes.

“He’ll be safer with you boys on the ARK, Cybertron is too dangerous for him to stay. What we _do_ is too dangerous for him. You can keep him safer on the ARK and the planet you all found yourselves.”

Elita wasn’t _wrong_ , Earth would be safer, even with Megatron there. Cybertron was too dangerous, not only because of Shockwave and his forces but the lack of care they could actually give the youngling was low. The femmes were a guerrilla force. And having a youngling on their hips just wasn’t ideal.

“Alright, I’ll take him. Ratchet will be our first stop.”

“Good. C’mon girls, let’s help Prime get back through the space bridge.”

Optimus was _very_ glad, that they had decided to stay to protect Cybertron instead of joining the rest of them on the ARK.


	28. Day 28: IDW Trine Misfire, Rodimus, Sunstorm

Rodimus grumbled as Misfire pressed their cheeks together and rubbed, the seeker's engine rumbling softly in a purr. He didn’t bother moving as the larger mech snuggled close, only lifted his arm to lay across Misfire’s shoulders to continue reading his datapad. His other hand was busy lightly petting Sunstorm’s wings, the yellow seeker was also purring, amber optics heavily dimmed as he dozed on Rodimus’ lap.

Even after all their time together, Rodimus still wondered _how_ seekers did this on a regular basis. He was still new to this trine business, but Primus, these two were persistent and definitely weren’t letting him get away from them without any chance.

Moments like this were wonderful to experience, especially considering the ups and downs they were still having as they continued to work out how they worked together.

And Rodimus may or may not have made it a point to silently rub it in Starscream’s face after Sunstorm had dragged Misfire and him to the ex-SIC of the Decepticons.

The expression not only Starscream but _Megatron_ had was priceless and he couldn’t stop laughing even two days later.

A poke to his cheek had Rodimus focusing on Misfire. The seeker’s red optics dimmed but smug, “I can hear you thinking. Stop it.”

“So? Not like it’s bothering either of you.”

Misfire just rolled his optics, snuggling closer, if that was possible, and dimming his optics as he settled down further. Rodimus leaned his helm on Misfire’s, turning back to his datapad to the sound of two flight motors running softly.


	29. Day 29: G1 Young Drift + Megatron

The command staff of both Autobots and Decepticons stared at Megatron. He was speaking but it was also because of the sparkling yawning and clinging to his chest plate.

Drift had wandered into the room only minutes ago, dragging a blunt practice sword behind him. A few pats to Megatron’s leg had the warlord bending down and picking up his bit without a pause in what he was saying. Even now, Drift was dozing without a care with claws hooked into seams and help resting over the place hiding Megatron’s spark.

Someone elbowed Optimus in the side, startling him out of the dreamy and smitten expression that had befallen on his face. Even if said expression was only visible from the top half of his face considering his blast mask was still very much on.


	30. Day 30: IDW Red Alert + Sunny + Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/seaquestions/status/1362796622212653061?s=20) gave me this inspiration.

A shove to his arm jolted Red Alert online, optics flaring bright as he shot up. His processor was already running wild and his spark was spinning much to fast. A light touch to his hand and a soft, “Pa?”, easily had both things calming down. Looking beside him, Red Alert smiled at his twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both standing side by side with their blanket held up between the two of them.

“You fell asleep again Pa. Can we join you?” Sideswipe didn’t even wait for an answer as he was already trying to climb up the berth.

Red Alert let out a soft laugh as he reached down and hefted his two young ones up. He turned and sat them down beside him, the wall on the other side to block them from the cracked open door. He settled down on his side, waiting until the twins were settled curled together and into him before he let his optics dim to settle into full recharge.

The soft rumble of their engines and soft venting quickly filled his audials as they succumbed to recharge quickly. And it didn’t take Red Alert long to follow them.


	31. Day 31: G1 Baby Jail???

Optimus patted Red Alert’s shoulder as the security officer shook with his face in his hands. It was understandable though. The room was an utter mess. Even Megatron was twitching from where he stood as he took in the absolute carnage that had decorated the majority. There was so much mess that would need to be cleaned up and Optimus already dreaded the work to come.

The only one who seemed amused was Kup, the older mech chuckling as he walked over to where the pile of their bits was sleeping. From his spot by the door, Optimus could tell that the only clean one was Hot Rod. Drift, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were the splatters of paint and Primus know what else that was adorning the wall.

At least none of them appeared injured and were safe.

“Perhaps we should have someone watch them next time we ban them to a room together.”

Something inside Red Alert’s frame made a terrible grinding noise and Optimus glared at Megatron for that comment.


End file.
